


In the same hole

by hapworth



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Canon Universe, Eruri Week 2018, Future Fic, Growing Old, Growing Old Together, M/M, Melancholy, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 10:29:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15794673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hapworth/pseuds/hapworth
Summary: Stare a letto con Levi tra le braccia gli aveva sempre dato quel qualcosa in più, facendogli pensare che tutto quello che aveva sacrificato per la strada, era valso a qualcosa.





	In the same hole

**Author's Note:**

> Questa storia è stata scritta per l'[eruriweek 2018](http://eruriweek.tumblr.com/post/176198490135/eruri-week-2018-season-3-just-started-off-with-a).  
>  **Prompt 25/08/2018:** _Growing old._
> 
> **Premesse:** la fanfiction è deliberatamente ispirata alle doujinshi _Under the Tree_ e _Ku'u lei_ di Miku Sagawa e contiene riferimenti alle stesse.  
>  Il titolo “ _In the same hole_ ” fa riferimento a un dialogo di _Under the Tree_ , dove Erwin e Levi, parlando del loro trapasso, arrivano a dire che non sarebbe male essere seppelliti nello stesso fosso.  
> La citazione finale in inglese è presa sempre da una frase che dice Levi in _Under the Tree_.

_\- when our life will be end -_

  
La sua decisione l'aveva presa molto tempo prima.  
Prima che i Giganti sparissero, prima di perdere Levi, prima di ritrovarlo. Prima di riaverlo con sé.  
Sapeva che le sue scelte, i suoi errori, i suoi crimini sarebbero prima o dopo stati giudicati. Eppure non gli importava: era il minimo, era necessario e quasi catartico in un certo senso.  
Lo aiutava ad andare avanti ogni giorno, quello e la piena consapevolezza che Levi era lì e lo sarebbe stato sempre. Era bello averlo tra le braccia malgrado il tempo che passava inesorabile; le loro vite sempre uguali, il loro affrontare ogni giornata come se fosse l'ultima, ma la prima di una vita oltre le Mura, che per così tanto tempo erano state la loro prigione.  
Il momento che preferiva era quando il giorno finiva e lui e Levi si mettevano sul divano – se era inverno accendevano il loro camino – a leggere, a mangiare, a parlare finché avevano qualcosa da dire. E poi calava il silenzio.  
Per anni, Erwin aveva pensato che il silenzio fosse una delle cose più pericolose in una relazione: significava celare qualcosa, nascondere un disagio, non avere niente da dire; in poche parole, l'inizio della fine. Con Levi aveva imparato che non era così; il silenzio era diventato pian piano parte della loro quotidianità, così come lo era raccogliere le mele dall'albero in giardino, come lo era alzarsi ogni mattina e fare colazione prima di andare a lavorare. Era un momento solo loro e che avevano imparato a gestire alla perfezione e con il tempo, avevano capito che non servivano le parole per esprimersi. Bastava un tocco, uno sguardo.  
Stare a letto con Levi tra le braccia gli aveva sempre dato quel qualcosa in più, facendogli pensare che tutto quello che aveva sacrificato per la strada, era valso a qualcosa. A volte si osservava il braccio mancante, rimpiangendolo, ma erano attimi fugaci, battuti dalla consapevolezza che non era niente se confrontato a tutto quello che aveva avuto una volta finito tutto. Che era una piccola perdita, se paragonata alla bellezza e alla felicità che aveva avuto in cambio.  
Una casa, un giardino, un albero di mele, un lavoro, una famiglia. Un posto a cui appartenere per sempre. Con una vita così, l'Inferno non sembrava poi così spaventoso da affrontare, la punizione non appariva così severa.  
Dopo tanto tempo, sembrava strano non avere alcun progetto: aveva passato tutta la vita a pensare al  _dopo_. Dopo aver terminato il periodo da cadetto, dopo aver preso parte dalla Legione, dopo essere diventato Comandante, dopo aver sconfitto i Giganti, dopo aver lasciato le Mura.  
Ma quando aveva riavuto Levi quel giorno sulla spiaggia... I progetti erano diventati reali, la sua vita aveva finalmente raggiunto quel traguardo e non c'era più stato bisogno di fare dei piani o di pensare a un qualche generico  _dopo_.  
E ritrovarsi ancora vivi, dopo tutto quello, coi capelli bianchi e le macchie sulla pelle, era qualcosa che non avrebbe mai creduto possibile. Non per loro,  _non per lui_. I peccati si scontavano, ma aveva imparato a non pensarci, non da quando Levi gli aveva detto che non importava, che ci sarebbe stato il tempo e che lo avrebbero affrontato insieme.  
Aveva pensato a vivere. Momento per momento, giorno per giorno, poco per volta.  
«Sai che ti amo, vero?»  
La risata in risposta fu bassa, interrotta da un breve colpo di tosse, ma fu abbastanza perché Levi lo fulminasse. Aveva ancora gli stessi occhi di quando si erano conosciuti, malgrado tutto. «E io amo te.»  
Il giorno diventò notte e poi di nuovo giorno, come sempre.  
  


“ _Instead of a gravestone we'll plant a tree._  
_Any kind of it, maybe even an apple one._  
_And it'll grow off our remains.”_


End file.
